As users have become more accustomed to interacting with electronic apparatuses, users have become more reliant on electronic apparatuses to perform operations. For example, the user may record video with the electronic apparatus, play video on the electronic apparatus, and/or the like. In some circumstances, the manner in which the user operates and/or interacts with the apparatus may be impacted by the configuration in which the electronic apparatus performs operations. In this manner, it may be desirable to allow for configuration and interaction with the apparatus in a simple and intuitive manner.